Session 101
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on February 8, 2019. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript 6:43 PM] DM: 14 Takaramont 3Y20 The Boar and The Fey, Kinetas, Vyon You've been heading south down the Spine of the World following Ryleigh, investigating murders and disappearances suspected to be related to the Moonborn rumors swirling south of the swamp. As you've traveled, you've met a couple people, listened to some bards, killed a troll. Splitting up in Kinetas, Urrak tried to chase rumors that hadn't reached Kinetas yet, Ryleigh got lectured, and Seir had a birthday party with a group of people she'd just met. Now morning, most of you are coming downstairs from the rooms in The Boar and The Fey to gather up before getting back on the road to Ashetin, a small farming community to the west of Kinetas. PM Urrak: Urrak comes back inside the inn from checking on the horses and cart. She orders some food from the bar, pays, and sits at a table with her breakfast, waiting for the rest of the party to come down PM Seirixori: Seir heads down the stairs with Gunnloda and moves to sit at the table. She mumbles a sleepy hello to Urrak. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks into the inn, and to where the others are. PM Urrak: "Mornin', Serixori. Gunnloda," Urrak says in between bites. She looks over when Ryleigh comes in and waves. PM DM: Gunnloda waves at Urrak as she noms. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Morning," Ryleigh says to the group. "After you all have had some breakfast, I'd like to head out, but there's been a slight change of plans. We're going to keep going south, instead of going to Ashetin." PM Urrak: Urrak's fork scrapes her plate, "Somethin' happen? Or are ye jus' followin' th' rumors? All I heard in my little adventure was 'South, south, south'." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I wanted to go to Ashetin to see if there were any leads on one of the murders there, but... it's clear to me now that it was probably a dead end that would have wasted time. So we'll head south to Castin." PM Urrak: Urrak nods as she finishes her plate. "Castin it is then." PM DM: If there's nothing else you want to do, you get back on the cart, on Adventure, into horse form? and head south along the Spine. PM DM: As you leave Kinetas, the buildings surrounding the road quickly turn to forest. The Spine is still fairly wide and well-traveled. PM DM: Hours pass as you travel. Perception checks, please. PM Urrak: ((11)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((17)) PM Seirixori: ((16)) Ryleigh sees four armed humanoids traveling north. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rides ahead of the group to intercept the newcomers. PM DM: As you get closer, you notice that they're all humans. One has a spear in hand, a shield on her back. Another is wearing leather armor. Another has the robes of an acolyte of Takara, and the fourth is wearing the robes of an Ebedine wizard. PM DM: They're all chatting animatedly as Ryleigh rides up and the woman with the spear grips it a bit tighter. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh keeps a good distance, not wanting to come off as aggressive. "Hello," she greets them. PM DM: The man in wizard robes raises his hand. "Hello." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle anyone. I just needed a closer look. Can't be too careful on the Spine." PM DM: The cart comes closer and the rest of you can see what's happening as well. PM DM: The Ebedine scholar grins. "No worries. Have you seen danger?" His eyes kind of light up. PM Seirixori: Seir snorts in her horse form, shifting slightly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Not for most of the way. We ran into some danger in the Isolone swamp though. Is that what you're all searching for?" Ryleigh asks with a smile. PM Urrak: Urrak tightens her grip on the reins as she watches PM DM: Ebedine: "We're headed towards Riverrun to sign up as adventurers." PM DM: Give me another perception check. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((19, nat 20)) PM Urrak: ((13)) PM Seirixori: ((12)) Ryleigh notices that the weapons they hold are obviously used, in various states of slight disrepair. The armor the spear-user wears is hide rather than metal and a bit too large for their body, like it was someone else's. The shield is battered and frayed at the edges from use despite the youth and naivete written across all their faces. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh grins and shakes her head. "Did you all run away from home in hopes of grand adventure?" PM DM: Ebedine: "Run away? No! I just finished my training at the College, and thought my friends might like to join me in Riverrun for fame and fortune." PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((14 insight)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Our guild is stationed in Riverrun - we're the Dawnguard. Currently, I'd say you're ill equipped for fame and fortune, but everyone has to start somewhere. Be careful, and look out for each other. Once you reach Riverrun work with the temples or other adventurers to gain experience before you head of into the Misty Wilds - okay?" She winks at them and moves aside so they can pass. PM DM: Ebedine: "Dawnguard? That's a great name. We're... the Forest Dragons. Maybe we'll work with each other some day! Good luck to you." You can all see the other three have a look of confusion when he says their name. But then they start to walk away. As they do, you can overhear some of their conversation. "Did you see her armor?" "Did you see her horse?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles to herself as they continue down the Spine. PM Urrak: Urrak laughs and shakes her head as they pass the young adventurers. "Y'got a fan club growin' back there," she calls to Ryleigh PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know it was a long time ago, Urrak, but don't you remember what it was like to be young and excited about things?" Ryleigh jokes. PM Urrak: "Har har, Ry." Castin PM DM: You continue down the Spine for several hours until you start to notice the woods thinning and farms replacing the trees. In time, you find yourself in Castin, the southernmost city along the Spine in Vyon. This side of the city's pretty normal looking, with a decent sized road heading east about halfway through town. Ryleigh gestures for everyone to stop at an inn along Spine called The Blacksmith and Ogre. PM Urrak: Urrak hops off the cart and pats the horses snouts, mumbling about how good they are in orcish to them. She looks to find where she can tie them up for the evening. PM DM: There's stabling available at the inn. Inside, the place, like most, is a combination inn and tavern with food and drink. It's decently busy, not overly loud, but it has customers and two people tending the bar/counter. PM DM: When you walk in, there isn't a musician, but a half-wood elf reciting what sounds like an epic poem, his voice being mostly drowned out at this end of the room by all the conversation near the bar. PM Urrak: Urrak walks into the bar and finds the rest of the party. She eyes the poet and chuckles. "Poor guy. Tough crowd." PM Seirixori: Seir heads over to where the half-elf is, interested in the poem. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh makes her way to the bar to requests 2 rooms for the night. PM DM: You trade gold for keys. Drinks here are cheap! 4cp a piece. PM DM: Most people aren't paying much attention to the poet, though there are two people sitting closer to his perch, listening. He's, predictably, talking about the Moonborn. PM DM: He's talking about the peace and freedom he'd have brought, the prosperity we'd all share in. Then his tone changes. "The Moonborn is gone, but he lives on in each of us, demanding we take up the fight ourselves and do as he would, helping our neighbors and building a better tomorrow. How would he feel knowing we sit here in comfort, getting fat and drunk, while our neighbors two miles south of us can barely feed themselves? We must ask ourselves, What would the Moonborn do? Then we must act." PM Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes and chuckles a little bit at the end. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks back to Seirixori, handing her the keys to room. She hears most of the poem and briefly cheers. PM Urrak: "'What would th' Moonborn do'? I ain't a poet but he could work on his punchlines." Urrak laughs and heads to the bar for a drink PM Ryleigh Alastair: "At least he's preaching that we should do something about the world around us, instead of depending on someone else to fix it," she says to Urrak. PM Seirixori: "Going to a different place again?" Seir asks Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh presses a kiss to the top of Seir's head and whispers something to her as a response. PM Seirixori: Seir nods and squeezes her hand. PM Urrak: Urrak comes back with a drink PM DM: The man finishes up, empties the cup he had for tips into a pouch, and starts packing up his things. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh drops a few silver pieces into the man's pouch, before she leaves the inn. PM DM: He eyes her for a second, then thanks her and finishes gathering his papers. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((27 insight, nat 20)) PM Seirixori: Seir watches, but doesn't comment. PM DM: He walks out! PM Urrak: Urrak waits a moment and also walks outside PM Seirixori: Rolling her eyes some more, Seir gets a couple drinks for her and Gunnloda and finds a place to sit to listen and watch the people around her. PM DM: People who are eating, families, are all leaving, but more people are coming in for drinks. A woman with a case walks over to the small "stage" and starts unpacking a lyre. A couple guys already on their way past tipsy are singing a song in a corner. PM DM: Most people in this bar are humans and half-elves. PM Seirixori: Seir frowns when she notices, now a little uncomfortable, but she continues watching. PM DM: The woman gets into her chair and starts playing a tune with no lyrics. PM Seirixori: "Tor beag," Seir starts but gets distracted briefly by some random conversation happening in the corner, "...I now don't remember what I was going to ask." PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles and pulls Seir's hand to her lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. PM Urrak: Urrak pauses at their table, "Am I interruptin'?" PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "No. You can join us if you'd like. I'm just watching conversations." PM DM: Perception checks, please. PM Urrak: Urrak takes a seat. ((14)) PM Seirixori: ((23)) 8:56 PM] DM to Seir: There's a couple guys at another table and one of them says, "Fuck you. You're always saying your cousin's mother's tailor's maid's son saw some shit. I'm fuckin' tired of hearing about it." Then he drains his mug and walks out. PM Seirixori: Seir tilts her head, "Hmm." She stand, "I'll be right back." And heads over to another table. "Mind if I sit here?" PM DM: The guy who stayed looks up and hesitates, but nods. PM Urrak: Urrak watches their exchange intently PM Seirixori: Seir smiles, but doesn't show her teeth for once. She takes her time before speaking, "Sorry, I'm not from around here and I was just looking for someone who might have some neat stories about this place." PM DM: He kind of frowns. "What, you overheard and wanna mock me too?" PM Seirixori: Her brow furrows, "Well, no? I don't even know what you were talking about, but I am curious. I've been hearing all these things the past few days about some fancy guy who died too soon?" PM DM: He kind of looks at her for a second, considering her. "Not dead. Not a guy, either." PM Seirixori: "Really?" Seir leans forward, showing her interest. PM Urrak: Urrak will try to find an empty seat closer to the two so she can catch what they're saying PM DM: "Well, I mean... s'what my friend said. He just came back from Ascus. He heard from a couple people he was picking up from that she was doing... stuff. Healing the sick or whatever. But I mean... it makes sense right? Vydea wouldn't let the Moonborn die by somethin' stupid, and it'd only make sense if she was a daughter of Vydea like that too." PM Seirixori: "It does sound strange a god would let their chosen die so soon..." Seir shakes her head, "Maybe saying she was dead was a way of saying she was a different person now?" She looks like she's thinking it over, "But down in Ascus? I thought they'd be in Vyon, isn't that where they're from?" PM DM: He shrugs. "That's what I heard." PM Seirixori: "Ok, but also... what is a daughter of Vydea?" PM DM: He kind of eyes her. "You really aren't from around here, are you? They're girls that people think are boys when they're born. I mean... y'know who Vydea is, right?" PM Seirixori: "Oooh, ok. We call it something else where I'm from." She nods, "I do! My..." She tilts her head a little and a she kind of smirks at the thought she has, "Ma told me about her! She's not exactly a fan." PM DM: He looks really confused about that. "O...kay. I... didn't know people didn't like her. Not here, anyway." PM Seirixori: "Something about an invasion." Seir shrugs, "She's kind of... into the old stuff." Seir leans back a little, "Did your friend tell you where in Ascus? That'd be really neat to see. Is the Moonborn like some kind of special cleric or something?" PM DM: He shrugs. "First one was Vydea's son. He's why Vyon exists. Then the Prince, but before he could be made crown prince, he supposedly died. They're descended from Vydea and she's always picked Moonstreams as her champion since then. Everyone knows that." PM Seirixori: Seir raises an eyebrow, "I did tell you that I'm not from around here." She grins, this time with her teeth, "but thanks! I knew you'd tell me something neat! I can always tell when someone has stories." PM DM: "Uh... yeah. You're welcome." PM Seirixori: Seir gets up and walks back to Gunnloda, frowning when she sits down, "Everyone knows that." She mocks. "Asshole." PM DM: She chuckles. "Y'ok, sor'odko?" PM Urrak: Urrak comes back a moment after Seirixori PM Seirixori: "Fine. I told him I wasn't from here and yet when I asked what a daughter of Vydea was and what exactly the Moonborn was he made it seem like I was stupid." She crosses her arms, pouting. "I kind of knew that last part but still." PM Urrak: Urrak leans back in her chair, "He was a bit of an arsehole, but he probably had never met someone who didn't know Vydea." PM Urrak: "Didn't quite get all of what he was sayin' though. What's a Child of Vydea?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Vydea's goddess of the moon and change and 'round here, people who don't fit gender boxes are usually called her children. Son or Daughter if they're so inclined. Dharns don't use it so much, but most of 'em avoid the sky anyway." PM Seirixori: Seir laughs, "Dwarves best friend is the ground." Ry and Asten 8:37 PM] DM: As Ry is walking through an alley, looking for the signs for Whispers, she hears a voice behind her. "Looking for something?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Perhaps," Ryleigh says, tilting her head. "I enjoyed your poem." PM DM: "Thank you... you understand that's intriguing, yes?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh grins. "I do. You may talk in whispers but I hear exactly what you say." PM DM: He smirks. "I thought so." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know I'm not the usual type, it catches people off guard," She says with a shrug. "I was hoping to find my way so I could gather some information on the current... climate of things." PM DM: He nods. "I'd offer to chat myself, but I'm headed in the other direction to spread the wealth, as it were. I'm not entirely certain you'd be welcome, at least not like that." PM DM: "You'll want to head north oh... about five or six blocks and check to the east." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know a pale skinned human, wearing armor and Asten's symbol aren't welcome many places so near the border," Ryleigh says it with a touch of sadness. "Thank you for the directions. Step in silence." PM DM: He tilts his head. "You as well." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh heads in the direction he told her to. PM DM: You head that way and you do find the markings that lead you to a cellar door that heads under.... a small, barely recognizable temple to Asten. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to try and open the cellar door to head inside. PM DM: It opens to a staircase that leads down and a door that is locked. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh knocks on the door. PM DM: A voice answers, "What?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I seek an audience." PM DM: The door opens and there's a massive tiefling with a jagged scar over one milky white eye and a broken horn, the other curving out and forward from his head like a bull. He crosses his arms. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's neutral expression doesn't falter at the sight of the man, she quickly shows him the back of her shield. PM DM: A blonde human woman peeks around the corner. "Ah, Glee, let her in. Nobody's going to come knocking on a storm cellar without reason." The tiefling kind of grunts and moves out of the way. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She walks inside. PM DM: The woman is dressed in the robes of an acolyte of Asten and holds her hand out to Ryleigh as she approaches. "Adeline. How can I serve you?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes her hand and responds with, "I'm Ryleigh, and I was hoping you guys might have new information on the disappearances happening in Ascus that are tied to the Moonborn sightings." PM DM: "I'm not sure what is new to you. We received word of another soul gone missing in Aston just a few hours ago." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm traveling from Riverrun," Ryleigh hands the woman her list of missing and dead, "this is what I was given several days ago." PM DM: She looks over it. "Aston's the only one I don't see on here, but I don't have a name. Just that they're missing." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods, sighing a little as she asks, "No one has claimed anything yet though?" PM DM: She shakes her head. "Not as far as I know." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So other than the person missing in Aston, we have 4 missing and 7 dead. All resemble the Moonborn - supposedly - and no one has taken credit for any of it yet." Ryleigh rubs the back of her neck. "There's talk that it could be Reunifers..." PM DM: "Not all resemble Badru. The family in Arolis was a human from Shetai and a pale-skinned half wood-elf. And the most recent have been dark skinned half-elf women." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow. "Women? But why?" PM DM: "I don't know." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay..." Ryleigh worries her lip. "Thank you for the update. Does the temple upstairs have a free bed for the evening?" PM DM: "The Lord of Light welcomes all his children." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles at her politely. "Thanks." She looks over at the tiefling man, giving him a small wave, and says, "Take care, Big Guy." PM DM: He grunts again. 15 Takaramont 3Y20 Castin, Vyon Morning comes. PM Seirixori: Seir and Gunnloda come down, Seir, as usual, still sleepy. She takes one of the empty tables and practically starts falling asleep again. PM Urrak: Urrak comes down and heads to the bar, she comes back with three cups of coffee and a stacked plate. "Mornin' sunshine." she places a cup next to Seirixori and slides another to Gunnloda PM Seirixori: Seir scrunches her nose and doesn't take the cup, but she mumbles a thanks anyway. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks into the inn, and makes her way to the others, taking a seat next to Seir. PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles and runs her hand over Seir's head. "She's not a coffee person." PM Urrak: "Ah, right," she plucks it up and hands it to Ryleigh. "Enjoy." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I am though," Ryleigh laughs, taking a drink. "Homashoc, would you like me to get you some tea?" PM Seirixori: Seir leans into Gunnloda's hand, "No, I'm ok." she yawns. PM Urrak: "We lost ye last night, Ry. Did ye talk t' that poet?" Urrak takes a bite of her food PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes another sip from her coffee mug, looking at Urrak from over the edge. "There wasn't a lot of talking," she says with a quirked eyebrow. PM Urrak: Urrak nearly chokes "O-oh, I see." PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "Did you scare him?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: A smile spread across Ryleigh's face and she shrugs. "Did you guys have a good evening?" PM Urrak: "Seirixori talked to a guy with an interestin' theory about th' Moonborn." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "And it was?" Ryleigh looks around the table waiting for more. PM Seirixori: She shrugs, "Not a he, healing people down in Ascus somewhere. His friend told him 'bout it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Ah," Ryleigh drinks more of the coffee. "Apparently, several of the missing and dead persons are women... that explains it." PM Urrak: "I'm gettin' th' feelin' we're gonna need t' cross th' border int'a Ascus." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Obviously," Ryleigh says, "considering there's only been 1 person murdered in Vyon. Did you not realize we were traveling to Ascus?" PM Urrak: "Not entirely. Especially considerin' how ye feel about th' place." PM Urrak: "Not t' mention our current rainbow of a party." PM Urrak: She takes a sip of her coffee, "But honestly I was more worried about you when I asked that." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It doesn't matter how I feel about Ascus. This needs to be looked into." Ryleigh sighs and pushes the coffee mug away. "When we cross into Ascus... I need you all to be incredibly careful. You will be targeted because of how you look, we may also run into... Asten's that aren't like me." PM Urrak: "I trust ye, we'll be alright, she pats Ryleigh's shoulder. "Hopefully we can get in an' outta Ascus as quick possible." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I... I might not be able to protect you there." Anguish flashes across Ryleigh's face for moment, but then its gone. "Please don't give the guards or Asten's a reason to target you... granted you'll be targeted just because you're you but..." She shakes her head and gets up. "I'll be outside when you guys are ready to go." PM Seirixori: Seir takes her hand quickly and squeezes it, letting it go just as fast. PM Urrak: Urrak sighs as she watches Ryleigh leave. She takes a moment to finish her coffee and follows her out, calling over her shoulder to Seirixori and Gunnloda, "See ye out there" PM Seirixori: Shaking her head Seir follows soon after. PM DM: Ok! So you all get situated and started heading south again. As you start to cross to the southern part of the city, you start to notice that the surrounding area is in disrepair with many people living in what amounts to slums, shacks, long-standing tents with permanent additions to them. Nearly all the people in this part of town are non-human. PM DM: Many of them move out of the way and avert their eyes as Ry passes. PM DM: Continuing out of the city, the forest closes in on the Spine once again and you travel for an hour or two without incident. Traffic coming north is slower than it has been, and significantly less than traffic headed south. PM DM: Perception checks, please. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((17)) PM Urrak: ((17)) PM DM: You three see the cause of the slowed traffic up ahead as several armed men in a red and white uniform are blocking northbound traffic, causing a huge line of people, horses, carts, and carriages waiting to pass. PM Urrak: ((do any of us recognize the uniforms?)) PM DM: Ryleigh does. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Those are Ascan guards, avoid them at all cost," Ryleigh's voice is strained. PM Urrak: Urrak straightens her back and grips the reins tighter, "Noted." PM DM: As you continue to come closer, you notice that while several are standing at a modified position of alert with crossbows in hand, there are a handful that are going through carts and carriages and questioning people who come through. PM DM: In the time between you seeing them up ahead and reaching the border, you see one cart come through, driven by two humans, and one group of people on foot, carrying huge loads on their backs, being forced to turn back. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rides ahead to take a look. PM DM: There's another guard basically waving people through that are heading south. PM Urrak: Urrak watches Ryleigh closely. "Got a bad feelin' about this..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Excuse me," Ryleigh says to the guard on their side. PM DM: "Come on through." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What exactly is the hold on coming into Vyon?" She says, in a slightly demanding tone. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18)) PM DM: He straightens up a little. "Just looking for persons of interest, ma'am. Nothing for you to worry about. Continue through and welcome home." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods her head, in what would be considered 'thanks' and follows up with, "Is there someone in particular I should be on the lookout for?" PM DM: "I'm not at liberty to say specifically, ma'am, but you should always keep an eye on the usual suspects." PM Seirixori: Seir huffs a little. PM DM: The cart's coming up behind Ry, about 20 feet back still. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I understand," she says, and rides back to the group. PM Urrak: "S' what's goin' on up there, Ry?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "They say they're searching for someone, but that's all the information I could get out of the guard. It's more likely they just aren't letting certain people leave Ascus." PM Urrak: "Well this should be interestin'..." PM DM: Continuing? PM Urrak: ((I'm down if y'all are)) PM Seirixori: ((Ye)) PM DM: The guard continues waving people through, headed south. He does give the people in the cart a bit of a glare as they pass. PM DM: As you continue south, past the loooong line of people waiting, you notice that many look like regular, seasoned travelers. Carts of supplies headed for trade and the like. There are several groups of non-humans scattered through these that look like they might be carrying everything they own, traveling with elders and children. PM DM: As you pass the tail end of the line, let me get more perception checks. PM Urrak: ((5)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((16)) PM Seirixori: ((13)) DM to Ryleigh: You see the tail end of a cart disappearing into a break in the trees. The ground there makes a bit of a path with several tracks from carts and feet trampling through the grass and mud before the forest swallows them. PM Ryleigh Alastair: In a low voice, Ryleigh says, "There's a path over that way," she jerks her head in the direction, "I just saw a group of non-humans go through there. Remember where it is, we may have to use it on our way out. Or would you guys like to check it out now?" PM Urrak: "Let's jus' keep movin' forward," Urrak says. "We'll find it again." PM Seirixori: "Only if we need to." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't... it's not necessary right now." Ryleigh looks indecisive - for once. PM Urrak: "Take a deep breath, Ry." PM Seirixori: Seir nudges Ryleigh affectionately with her nose. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's brows furrow slightly, but she nods to Urrak and pats Seir's nose. PM DM: You continue on south, reaching the city of Arolis as the sun starts setting. It looks more or less like Kinetas, though there are tall spires in one part of the city, visible from anywhere within it. Most of the people you see out are humans and people who can mostly pass for human, though you catch a slightly pointed ear or the flick of a hidden tail under a skirt now and then. People who are obviously non-human tend to stick to the edges of the streets and alleyways, or try to be less visible in other ways. Ryleigh continues through town until the demographics shift and the "HUMANS ONLY" signs hanging over doors disappear, and as you find an inn called The Bachelor's Servant, that's where we'll end for the night. PM DM: Welcome to Ascus. Back - Next (Back to Logs)